Allure of the Elvish Language
by Crazddreamer
Summary: Lorian finds herself falling in love with Legolas as they travel together to see her sick cousin.


I stood as he released the last arrow, brushing off the dirt that clung to my now ragged blue dress. I glared at him when he turned to face me. "Really, Legolas, you need to stop saving my life every five minutes. Don't you have something better to do, like stare at the mountains or run through the woods?"  
"Are you hurt?" he questioned, ignoring my words.  
Resuming my glare, I responded, "No, you may go now." I turned and continued into the woods.  
"Go? Go where? I swore to protect you from-."  
I whirled around angrily. "From what? Rabbits? Legolas, I am going to my cousin's village outside of the White City and you, nor rabbits, can stop me."  
"I swore to your father I would watch over you as you went on your way. I will not break my word to him." His bright blue eyes shone with sadness. "When Mirkwood was found and destroyed by Orcs during the Second Darkness and I missed the boat to Valmir, your father gave me a home. I owe him my allegiance and if following you all the way to Mordor is how I am to repay him, I gladly accept my duty."  
I pointed over his shoulder. "You just shot a Ranger! You're eyes have never failed so badly before! You know he was no harm to me, yet you shot him anyway. If that is allegiance, than I beg of you, leave me at once for I do not want that kind of allegiance protecting me."  
Legolas tilted his head. "What do you mean, Lorian?"  
I stalked up to him so I was barely three inches from his face. "Your judgment is blinded by your feelings for me. You just shot an innocent man Legolas, now you will have to live with that for the rest of your immortality."  
  
"We camp here tonight," Legolas said as he ran up to me from scouting the area.  
"Nonsense. The village is only a few more hours walk from here, then we can stay at the inn." I resumed my pace, only to have Legolas grab my arm and swing my around to face him.  
"Lorian. We camp here."  
"When did you become the leader of this trip?" I questioned, yanking out of his grasp.  
"When I saw a camp of Orcs due West of us, in our path to Mahan."  
I studied his expression, which was stone. No emotion lay there, except memory of nights he fought the ugly creatures. Sighing, I decided to feel pity for him, as I knew he never wanted to meet Saruman's creatures again. "We camp here, then. But we leave at first light."  
"We leave when the Orcs do," he replied, shaking his beautiful head, making his blonde hair skirt his shoulders.  
"Why do you think they are so near to the city?" I asked him, because, honestly, I was scared of the creatures.  
He squinted off to the west, no doubt trying to listen for any sound from the camp in that direction. "I don't know. But it cannot be good."  
I made no indication that I heard his answer as I began to move to the tree line.  
"Lorian, what are you doing?"  
"Gathering firewood," I replied absently, bending over and picking up a good-sized stick.  
"We cannot risk firelight with the Orcs so near."  
I turned to face him. "But we'll freeze in just an hour's time, Legolas."  
"I'm sorry, but I won't risk having you found." Legolas turned and began scouting the area for the second time, climbing up a nearby tree to study whatever was in the West.  
"I cannot believe the way you speak!" I huffed, looking up the tree after him, dropping the stick that was in my hand.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You act as if the Orcs are of no danger to you. The Orcs will kill anyone who passes their way, even an Elf who thinks he is invincible! Especially an Elf who was part of The Fellowship, Legolas."  
Jumping down from the tree, he straightened, and only in the way Elves can do, he glared at me. "Lorian, you forget that I remember what Orcs are able to do. Orcs killed Boromir, my companion from Rivendell. And I will not stand by and let Orcs kill you either. I may have failed Boromir, but I will not fail you."  
  
I awoke shivering against the cool night air. My dress was paper thin, as I was not expecting to be so delayed in getting to my dying cousin's house that I didn't bring food or adequate clothing.  
Suddenly, warmth spread over me. Opening my eyes once again I found Legolas laying down facing me, wrapping me up in his arms. "Legolas?"  
"Quiet. You are cold, accept my warmth." He pulled me closer to him and put my right arm under his tunic. Wrapping his arms around me, he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Rest, fair Lorian, we have a long trip on the morn."  
I didn't understand what he was talking about, as The White City was only about a three hours walk from our camp, but I was too tired to question his words and I slipped quietly back to sleep, warm and peaceful.  
  
We set off from our camp, I was hungry, and Legolas seemed agitated. Any conversation I attempted to invoke was brushed off, and he walked about ten feet in front of me at any given time.  
Finally getting tired of playing his game, I stopped dead in my tracks, and waited to see if he would notice my position. It took him twenty more feet before he realized I was missing. Legolas turned.  
"Why do you stop?" he questioned.  
"You lied," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Elves never lie."  
"You said you had great hearing, but yet it took you thirty feet to realize I wasn't following you anymore."  
His chin inched up as he responded. "I was focused on my surroundings and was counting on your intellect to keep up."  
I raised my eyebrow. "Something is bothering you. You are ignoring me. And you are very moody."  
"Elves don't get moody!" he growled.  
I tried to resist smiling, but I failed. "One just did. Legolas, what is bothering you?"  
"We are being followed."  
All humor fell away as my mouth dropped open. "Followed? By whom?"  
Shaking his head, he again gazed on the lush hills around us. "I do not know. I smell Orcs, but I also smell human flesh. There was only one time in which I have smelled this scent before, and that was before the Second Darkness, when Merry and Pippin where taken by Uruk-Hai. I do not like this threat."  
Growing more and more worried, I asked, "Is that why you said we had a long journey today?" He nodded. "Then were are we going?"  
"I am taking you to Aragorn." Legolas turned and continued walking, always looking ahead of him.  
"Aragorn? But Legolas, the Ranger was with Arwen in Rivendell last I heard. Are we going to Rivendell?" I ran to keep up with his tiring pace.  
"No, they parted when Arwen went to Valmir. Aragorn returned to the woods."  
Once again I stopped, bewildered. "But how will we find him?"  
"He will find us. Come along, Lorian. Keep up, we will not rest on this night."  
  
It only took me until mid-afternoon for me to get dead tired, not wanting to move an inch, but forcing myself to stay with Legolas, who every once in a while would look back to make sure I was with him. I refused to open my mouth and beg for him to stop. I was determined to prove to my Elf companion that I was able to keep up and accept the situation, and to help get out of it.  
We still did not know what followed us, and Legolas did not want to stop to find out. Although the walk was hard, going over hills and rock formations, the sight in front of me was delightful in everyway. I studied Legolas in a way I never had before, as a woman interested in a man. His legs were long, slim, but muscular. His back was firm, formed in a way as if made from stone. I had no doubt that his stomach was just as well developed as the rest of his body. But what caught my eye repeatedly was his hair. It seemed to flow around him at all times, even if there was no steady wind. Watching it dance on his shoulders had a mesmerizing effect, and I gladly followed that hair and that body all over the hills, trying not to stumble and fall when I didn't watch my step.  
I was slightly appalled at my new interest in Legolas, as I had grown up thinking of him as a family member, and not as a man. I was just a child when the Fellowship set out from Rivendell, but now I was a fully-grown woman, ready to go on adventures and to get married. Legolas was loyal to my father, and I knew of his feelings for me, but before this day I never returned those feelings, hoping he would get over it and not be hurt in the long run, as I remembered my father telling me about Elves being able to die from heartbreak.  
Truly I was flattered that Legolas took it upon himself to watch over me, but was slightly agitated that he thought I needed protecting. Repeatedly I admonished myself for that thought, because if he hadn't of been with me, whatever was following us would have found me by now.  
Suddenly, I stepped on the hem of my dress, causing me to stumble forward, but before I could fall, Legolas caught me by the arm and hauled me upright. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
I shook my head. "No, no I'm fine. Thank you." I stood straight up and looked up at him, but still he did not release my arm.  
"Lorian, if you would keep your eyes on the ground in front of you, and not my back, you would have better luck on your feet."  
I blushed and looked away. "I do not know what you are talking about."  
He smiled, his blue eyes laughing at me, and let go of my arm. "Come along."  
I groaned and trudged after him. "Legolas, can't we stop for some food? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. My stomach will awaken the entire area of Gondor if I don't get something in it soon."  
Again he stopped and looked at me. "You are tired and you are hungry, I know, and I apologize, but we cannot stop, Lorian, the scent is getting closer."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I panicked, walking ahead of him to get him moving again.  
"I knew you would be scared. I did not want that. I do not like to see you frightened. Lorian, stop."  
I did and looked at him. "We must get to the tree line."  
He nodded. "Yes, we must, but I want to make sure you know something. I will not let anyone hurt you. I will walk through the flames of Mordor before that happens."  
I nodded trying to block the tears that fought to get to my eyes. I was very frightened, all I wanted to do was get to my dying cousin, but I had to face the reality that I would not make it before she passed away. "Thank you, Legolas. I am thankful you are here."  
  
We walked through woods for most of the night, when we came upon a cabin in a clearing. It had been used, but it did not appear to have any occupants at the time. We entered the cabin and found it sparsely furnished, with an iron wrought bed, two chairs and a table, a pantry with plates and utensils, and a fireplace on the left side of the room. "This cabin has not been used in a long time, Lorian, we can stay here." He withdrew his knives from his belt and handed them to me. "Gather firewood, use these if you must, I will hunt for food for you to eat."  
"Just for me?" I lightly teased.  
He did not pick up my bait. "I prefer berries."  
"If you find some, can I eat them too?"  
"I will gather more than enough." He left the cabin and I sighed, trying to flirt with him was like trying to flirt with a fish, he always squirmed out of my reach. I gathered the firewood, grateful for not having to use to knives for any reason, and began starting the fire. Legolas appeared and had two rabbits with him, plus a pouch full of berries.  
"That is a lot of meat Legolas," I said, taking the rabbits from him to the porch, where I skinned them.  
"You said that you were hungry. We can save what you don't eat for breakfast."  
"Good thinking. We can also use a few of the berries in the stew to add some flavor. I found a stream about half a mile away from here when I was gathering wood."  
He nodded. "I will go fill the flask and bring it back to you."  
"Thank you."  
  
With only water, berries, and rabbit meat, the stew was not half bad, although it lacked the thickness I was accustomed to. I got Legolas to try some, and he enjoyed it, but went right back to his berries.  
After dinner I washed the plates down by the stream while Legolas watched over me. The water was cool and refreshing, and I was dirty and hot. I cleared my throat and Legolas looked at me. "I would like to take a bath."  
He nodded his consent. "I will be behind that tree, facing the cabin. Bathe, but bathe quickly."  
"I was hoping to wash my dress," I said.  
"It will only get dirty again tomorrow."  
I shrugged and waited for him to leave me before stripping and climbing into the water. I rinsed out my hair and washed my face and body before climbing back out and dressing, once again feeling dirty as I put on my ragged dress. My spirits fell, but I walked through the woods, finding Legolas and following him back to the cabin.  
I slept in the bed, glad for the warmth and security of the fire. Legolas slept on the floor, not requiring a blanket or a pillow. My dreams were strange. I dreamt of a horse, as white as snow, as strong as an ox, and as smart as a wizard. He stood watch over me on top of a hill, never turning his head from me, watching me at all times, comforting me in times of panic.  
I slowly awoke to voices, but I did not open my eyes in fear of who it would be.  
"She is beautiful, Legolas, my friend."  
"She has the fierceness of a cat, but the beauty of the moon. She is strong, but weak also."  
"All women have weak points, as do men. We are human, not Elves."  
"Even Elves are not perfect, Aragorn."  
I caught myself before I outwardly sighed; relieved it was Aragorn and not someone else.  
"I have been following you since you left the village."  
"You smell like Orc."  
I imagined Aragorn nodding. "Yes, I do. Gimli and I had a run-in with a few dozen Orcs outside of a village day before yesterday, and I have not had a chance to bathe."  
"Where is Gimli?" Legolas asked.  
"He stayed in that same village to help defend against future attacks."  
"You left him there alone?" Legolas asked, his voice strained against worry for Gimli.  
"Nay, Gandalf is there. He showed up the day before I left, telling me of your trip across the countryside. Why do you make this journey?"  
I felt Legolas' exasperation as he answered his friend. "She wishes to be with her cousin who is dying. I could not let her make the journey alone."  
"You love her," Aragorn said as a matter-of-factly.  
"I care for her, yes, but my feelings are not returned. She laughs at me and refuses my kindness." I heard footsteps, and knew Legolas was pacing. "It is frustrating. A man in her village has asked her father for her hand in marriage, but I don't think she knows yet."  
"What is this man's name?" the ranger questioned.  
"Lemal, I believe. He is a vile creature, mean to everything and everyone in his path. Lorian's father is blind to this fact, and believes the match is a good one. He will not consider me as a suitor. Lemal has riches, I do not. Lemal is Human, I am not."  
I knew of the man that Legolas spoke of, and was fighting tears. I did know Lemal wanted me to be his wife, and I had no doubt that my father would accept his offer, as we were not rich by any means. My father was a greedy man, and his greed got in the way of his kindness. Lemal would not be a wonderful husband, and Legolas would be. Lemal would beat me, demand of me, and cast me aside. I did not want Lemal, I wanted Legolas.  
Realizing at that point, even though I had only begun to watch Legolas, I knew that I loved him. He was no brother of mine, he was my soul mate. I made a vow to myself, and to Legolas, Lemal would not have me.  
Slowly, I shifted in the bed, trying to give off the appearance of waking up from my sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked at Aragorn, who was sitting at the table, his feet on top, smoking a pipe.  
"Lorian, my lady," he greeted.  
I nodded. "Good morning -," I faltered, not knowing how to address him. Before me was the heir to the Gondor throne, not merely a ranger.  
He smiled. "You may call me Aragorn."  
I nodded. "Good morning Aragorn." I looked at Legolas, who was standing at the end of the bed. "Good morning Legolas."  
"You slept late."  
I wanted to throttle him. "I am so sorry, kind Elf," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "as we had a long journey yesterday and we did not stop until almost dawn, then we ate, I did not fall asleep until mid morning."  
Aragorn chuckled. "Human women tire quickly Legolas, and need much rest to recover from a day's journey. Humans are not Elves Legolas, you too readily forget that."  
Legolas turned to him and spoke angrily to him in Elvish, "Zexen'uma doeb d' nindol Aragorn." (Stay out of this Aragorn.)  
Aragorn smiled in return. "Dos z'klaen naut telanth ulu ilta wun folt natha valyr, ka dos ssinssrin ulu bura'u ilta elamshinae." (You must not speak to her in such a manner, if you desire to obtain her favor.)  
"Ilta elamshinae mii'n naubol! Ol zhah ilta ilharn vel'uss telanthens Usstan shlu'ta naut tlu xuil Lorian whol ussta dazzan." (Her favor means nothing! It is her father who says I cannot be with Lorian for my race.)  
"Lorian orn morfeth phor ilta ehmtu shar. Jhal dos z'klaen jous ilta dos ssinssrigg ilta."(Lorian will make up her own mind. But you must show her you love her.)  
"And how shall I do that?" Legolas demanded in English.  
I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. "Legolas, may I borrow your knives?"  
"For what?" he questioned.  
"For protection. I do not intend on having you with me as I go through my morning routine."  
Legolas blushed and nodded, making Aragorn laugh at him. "Please hurry."  
I took the knives and made my journey into the woods, returning about twenty minutes later to find the Elf glaring at me. "Did I take too long?" I questioned innocently when I handed him back his weapons.  
He did not answer, instead he put out the fire and stalked from the cabin, insinuating I follow him. Smiling to myself I watched him pass the window, crossing my arms and sitting down at the table. Five minutes later he stormed back into the cabin, yelling at me in Elvish. After a time I raised my eyebrow and he stopped. "Say that again?"  
He glared at me. "Why do you always do this?"  
"Because I don't like it when I am treated as if I don't matter, Legolas."  
"I never said that."  
"Then stop leaving me behind."  
"Stop staying behind."  
"Tell me where we are going."  
"To the Shire."  
I blinked. "Why? It was not Orcs who were following us, it was Aragorn, and we are in no danger. I wish to go to Mahan."  
He sighed. "I knew you would. Lorian, I am sorry, but Aragorn has told me the fate of your cousin and of Mahan."  
My mouth dropped open. "Fate? They have no fate. I accept that she has gone, but what fate does the village hold? The village was not dying."  
He shook his head and reached for my hand. "Nay, not dying, but killed. The Orcs that were to the West of us were the Orcs that seized and destroyed that village. No survivors were found."  
My knees felt weak and I was glad I did not stand when Legolas came back to the cabin.  
He sighed. "They were headed in the direction of your village when Aragorn passed them."  
I looked up at him. "Father?"  
"I do not know," he shook his head.  
"I must go to him." I stood and dropped his hand. "I must be with him."  
"Lorian no. We have got to go to the Shire. No Orcs will find you there."  
Glaring, I stalked past him to the door and turned. "I will go to my village."  
  
We arrived at my home three days later, to find it intact and no one harmed. It had seemed that the Orcs chose to go to Mordor instead of destroying homes and people.  
My father was a short, stocky man in his late sixties. He loved fishing and did it all day, not bothering with meals until he had caught five fish, and having them for dinner. Lemal was tall and handsome; mean to the bone, with a false charm that only a few women saw past, me included. They were both standing outside when the three of us walked into town, Legolas in the lead and Aragorn behind me, as if watching out for predators in my own town. The only predator I was wary of, was on my front step.  
"How was your trip, my dear?" my father asked, hugging me and kissing my cheek.  
"I do not know, father, as we never made it to Mahan to see my cousin. It fell before Orcs on their way to Mordor. I have no doubt there were no survivors."  
My father did not say a word, instead he turned and walked into the house, closing the door to mourn on his own. Lemal smiled his treacherous smile and walked closer to me. "Your grief is new, but I have some pleasing news for your ears."  
I felt Legolas stiffen behind me, his arms flinching to go to his bow and arrow, but he held still when Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' forearm. "And what is your news, Lemal?" I asked, trying to remain calm. I knew where this was going, and I knew of no way to stop it.  
"Your father has finally agreed to my inquiry to marry you. The wedding will be held next week."  
My entire world crumbled around me, the dam in my heart breaking as I felt the pain of despair.  
"And do you know what is the best news ever?" Lemal questioned, on the verge of laughing, "you have no say in the matter. I will have you in my bed, finally, and you can do nothing about it."  
  
I sat next to the river, watching children across the bank swimming and fishing. My father would not speak to me after I pronounced I did not want to marry Lemal, saying that if I didn't, he would disown me. The day was beautiful, but I did not enjoy it. The water and sky were both blue, but I did not notice. The air was not heavy, but I did not feel it.  
After a short time, Aragorn came and sat beside me, puffing on his pipe. For a while, he said nothing, but he finally spoke what was on his mind, and mine. "Legolas is in the pub."  
I closed my eyes against the pain of hearing his name. "I didn't know he drank."  
"Oh, he's not drinking. He's shooting arrows into the wall."  
I sighed. "I have caused him great pain."  
"You are in pain also, Lorian."  
"I know of his feelings, yet he does not know of mine." I rested my chin on my knee.  
Aragorn blew out a puff of smoke. "True, he is blind to your ways of trying to connect with him, but I believe he knows something is there."  
"He does not understand me, Aragorn. He tries, but he cannot grab onto human concepts."  
"Just as we cannot grasp Elven concepts, Lorian. We do not understand immortality, he does not understand mortality. We live in different worlds, different lands, but we all have one thing in common."  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"The need to be loved."  
We were quiet for what seemed to be an eternity before Aragorn spoke again. "Legolas will leave tomorrow."  
I looked at him, begging him with my eyes to say it wasn't true. "And where will he go?"  
"He has not said, as I don't believe he knows himself." He put out his pipe and set it on the lush green grass. "Lorian, go with him."  
Tears sprang to my eyes. "Oh gods, Aragorn I wish I had that choice. But my life is here, with humans. I do not know how to live with an Elf."  
"Do not think of it as a matter of race, Lorian, for that will only cause a bigger rift between the two of you. If you love him, as I believe you do, go with him. Go stay with Gimli and Gandalf, for I have no doubt that is where he is headed. Join yourself to him and be apart of his life. Yes, you are of different kinds, but your love will bring you together."  
Suddenly, angry shouts were heard from the village and Aragorn and I hurried to see what the commotion was all about. Legolas was in the middle of the street, angry people all around him, yelling and screaming at him to leave. He looked confused and scared, backing towards the gates of the village, trying to understand why the mob was advancing on him.  
"Aragorn?" I questioned, somehow knowing he would be able to tell me what was going on.  
"They never knew he was an Elf, Lorian. Only you and your father knew of his true race. They must have found out."  
My people hated Elves, claiming they had caused the Uruk-Hai, former elves and servants to Saruman, to attack nearby villages. They did not understand that Legolas meant no harm, but must have gotten scared when he started shooting arrows into the pub walls. Although they knew Legolas for a couple of years, they seemed to have forgotten who he was. I ran forward through the crowd grabbing onto Legolas' hand.  
"Legolas, go outside the gates and meet me by the river an hour past sundown. For your own safety, please."  
He nodded and motioned to Aragorn to stay in the village as he ran through the gates. I again joined Aragorn as the crowd dispersed. "I will go with him, Aragorn, whether he wants me to or not. I will try to persuade him to join Gimli and Gandalf. Will you meet us there?"  
He nodded. "Aye, I will. I shall ride ahead and tell Gandalf of your arrival and he shall plan the next step in your journey."  
"Thank you, Aragorn. We will see you in a few days time." I hugged him and ran to my house, preparing a letter for my father telling him of my choice, but not of my destination. I cooked his supper, the fish he had caught that morning, and packed, leaving exactly ten minutes before I was to meet Legolas by the river. I mentally went through my belongings as I made my way to the riverside: food for five days, in case there was a delay, clothes, soap, my hairbrush, knives of my own for my protection, and my mother's necklace, my last remaining memory of her.  
Legolas was where I told him to be and I approached him, knowing he could hear me. "Legolas," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the night, "we must leave."  
He turned to face me and the moon shone on his pale face. "We?"  
I stopped in front of him. "I want to leave with you Legolas. I do not want to stay and marry Lemal. I want to go with you wherever it is you go."  
No emotion filled his face as I had hoped it would. "You must stay here with your father, Lorian."  
"No, I will not stay with people who shun the man I love. They have known you for years, they know you would never hurt anyone, and yet they find out you are of different race and they cast you aside. I will not stay with those people, Legolas."  
He held my hands in his. "I have no home for you."  
"I will sleep on the hard ground under the stars then. It will not matter as long as you are near."  
Without a sound he drew me into a hug. "Lorian, I have waited for years to hear you speak these words."  
Clutching him tight to me I said, "And I have been too blind to see that you were waiting for me."  
  
We took my father's horse, a tall bay stallion, and set off across the rolling hills of Gondor. The trip was only three days long and after Legolas complained about the weight of my pack, I had to leave my hairbrush and soap behind, begging with him to let me keep my clothing. I finally won my argument by saying I would stink for the entire journey if I did not have clean clothes.  
"Legolas, you wouldn't want a smelly woman with you for the next two days, would you?" I winked at him. "Smelly women are worse than smelly men."  
"How so? Men can sweat pretty badly," he responded, learning by my lead how to flirt.  
I smiled at him. "Yes, they can, but as least it is a manly smell, not at all an offensive smell, unless they have been fighting Orcs."  
Legolas grinned, making me blush. "So Aragorn didn't have a manly scent?"  
Laughing I said, "Nay, he did not. I was in a great rush to leave the area he was in when I met him."  
"Well, Lady Lorian, I do not want you smelly as badly as Aragorn, or like Orcs, so I shall allow you to keep your clothing."  
I smiled in happiness and hugged him from behind, leaning forward on the horse to kiss his cheek. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I begged him to tell me of his life, as I knew very little about him. He agreed reluctantly and began telling his tale.  
"I was born to a king, the king of Mirkwood in the Woodland Realm. I am a prince, but my father chose another to be his successor."  
"Does that bother you?" I questioned.  
"No, as I never enjoyed the palace life, preferring to be outdoors learning how to hunt and protect. I am a warrior, Lorian, no king. I assumed the role of messenger between Mirkwood and Rivendell, between my father and Lord Elrond when I was of age to leave home by myself. I drifted here and there, not straying very far from my home, except to go to Rivendell. Of course you know all about The Fellowship." He paused.  
"They mean a lot to you, don't they?"  
"Aye. After my father died, I had no family, and I had missed to boat to Valmir, so I was alone. But Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf stayed with me, keeping me close to them. When I found your village and met your father, I knew I had finally found a home."  
I smiled. "But why did you stay?"  
"Because of you."  
"Did you know we were to be together?"  
Legolas turned the reins to the left and the horse obeyed, changing direction and heading towards a river. "Yes. I knew."  
  
We made good time and entered the village of Gaman by nightfall the next night. We entered the inn and requested lodging from the barkeep's wife, a short fat woman.  
"Would you like separate rooms?" the woman asked, trudging up the stairs with us behind her.  
"Aye," Legolas responded.  
"Nay!" I piped up, causing them both to stop on the steps ahead of me, almost making me run into Legolas.  
"Nay?" the woman questioned. "What do you mean, nay?"  
I blushed, looking for a logical reason why I wanted to stay with Legolas. The thoughts of one bed, one tub, one room weighted heavy on my mind. "Um, well, we only have enough money for one room, ma'am."  
Legolas nodded. "Aye, that is true, but I can come up with more by tomorrow."  
"Nay, Legolas." By this time, my face was as red as a berry. "I feel safer with you in the same room."  
After studying me for a short moment, he again nodded. "Very well. One room please." We arrived at the room and Legolas took the key and paid the woman, who then left, clicking her tongue at us like we were insolent children.  
I set my pack down and turned to him. He was staring, trying to read my mind. Clearing my throat, I caught his attention. "Are you angry?"  
He shook his head. "No, confused is all."  
"About what?"  
"About why you want me to room with you."  
I crossed the floor to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him closely and sighing when he did the same. "I just found you, Legolas, I don't want you out of my sight. And I wasn't lying when I said I felt safer with you. I don't want to be by myself in a strange town."  
"I will never leave you by yourself for a long period of time, Lorian."  
"You can't say that, Legolas, you don't know what journeys lie in your path."  
"That is true, but I will always come back for you."  
Suddenly, I broke into tears. Alarmed, Legolas pulled back to look at me. "Lorian? What is wrong?" He sat me down at the table, fussing over me, trying to get me to talk, when there was a strong and loud knock on the door. Legolas called for the person to enter and Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli opened the door, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of me.  
Gimli looked up at Legolas with a critical eye. "What did you do to the lass, Elf? Shoot her with an arrow?"  
"Nay, she shot me with one, through the heart," Legolas answered.  
Gandalf smiled and walked over to me. "Dear girl, what is the matter?"  
Crying harder I responded, "I love him."  
Aragorn grinned. "Really Legolas, do you think you could cause her anymore pain?"  
"But I do not know what I did." He stood in front of the fire, watching me with Gandalf. "Gimli, what of Orcs?"  
Gimli growled. "Orcs? Your lass is crying and you inquire about Orcs?"  
Legolas made no comment as Gandalf looked up at him. "I have found the problem," he chuckled.  
"What is it?"  
"She is afraid you will leave, encounter Orcs or Uruk-Hai, and not return to her," the wizard answered, handing me a handkerchief to dry my tears.  
Legolas walked over and crouched in front of me, taking my hands in his. "Lorian, I have a better chance of dying of a broken heart than dying in battle."  
I sniffed. "You said yourself, you are a warrior, not a king. The fight will never be over with you Legolas."  
Gimli scoffed. "Some warrior he is. He picks his fights with women instead of men." Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.  
"It may not be over, but I will not die of a broken heart, my lady. You have made sure of that. I would rather die in battle, it is where I belong, but that won't be for a long time. That is a promise."  
I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "If you die on me, Legolas, when I perish, I shall come after you."  
He chuckled. "I look forward to it."  
  
After our three friends left us, Legolas and I sat before the fire, facing each other. We talked about trite things, things of no importance. He occasionally would lean forward to brush my dark curly hair away from my face, and to gaze into my eyes.  
I gave him a faint smile. "Legolas, we have never kissed before."  
"Would you like to?" he questioned, reaching for my hand.  
"Very much so, but only if you would want to?"  
His blue eyes shined in the firelight and he smiled. "Honestly, it was very hard to keep my lips from yours for so long." Legolas leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to mine and waiting for me to open my mouth. But before I could, we heard Aragorn running up the stairs yelling in broken Elvish in his panic. Legolas yanked himself away from me and ran to the door to open it just as Aragorn got to the door. "What is it, Aragorn?"  
His breathing was ragged, but there was no mistaking his words. "Orcs and Uruk-Hai are invading the town. Get Lorian out of here and join us on the streets." He turned and ran down the hall, yelling for the patrons of the inn to arm themselves and fight.  
Legolas turned to me and grabbed me by the waist, putting me on my feet. He grabbed his green tunic and threw it over his shirt, barking commands at me all the while. "Lorian, put on my cloak and get your knives. Don't forget your pack. Do you still have food?"  
"Aye, but Legolas, let me stay. I can fight!"  
"No! I will not have you harmed in any way." He picked up his bow and his quiver, and pulled me to the window, which faced the woods instead of the street. "I am going to drop down. Throw me your pack and then drop, I'll catch you." He opened the window, climbed through it, and jumped, no sounds telling me he had landed safely.  
I approached the window and looked down at him. He stood waiting, so I dropped my pack and he caught it, putting in on the ground before opening his arms for me. Taking a deep breath I followed his lead and climbed through the window and sat on the ledge. "Legolas," I whispered, beginning to panic. "I can't."  
"You can. Lorian I will catch you. Put your faith in me, I have never failed you before."  
With those words spoken I pushed myself off of the ledge and fell into his arms. Kissing me quickly on the lips he put me down and picked up my pack. I held his hand as we snuck out of town and made our way to the trees. Legolas stopped when we were only a few feet into them and handed me my pack.  
"Put on my cloak, Lorian, then your pack."  
I did as I was told, giving a startled cry when Legolas began rubbing wet mud and leaves on my dress, cloak, pack, and hair.  
"Legolas, what are you doing?" I asked, batting his hands away.  
"Covering up your scent. Orcs and Uruk-Hai have a great sense of smell, almost better than mine, and they can smell human flesh over many miles. Now," he gripped my shoulders and faced me to him. "Lorian. Climb this tree and do not come down until Saruman's creatures have left, do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. If I am able, I will meet you in your village in a week. Wait no longer than a week for me, Lorian."  
"I will wait for all eternity, Legolas," I cried putting my arms around him, somehow knowing in my heart it would be my last memory of him. He would not return to me.  
He kissed my forehead. "I have not died of a broken heart Lorian, and for that I am ever grateful." And with one final kiss to my lips and cheeks he was gone. I climbed the tree and watched the town of Gaman burn. It was not until midnight when I heard an agonizing scream, one that shattered my heart when I heard it.  
"Lorian!"  
  
Two Years Later  
  
Gandalf sat at my kitchen table staring at me, his white staff in one hand, his other resting on his knee. "Where is your husband, my lady?"  
I sat blankly, as I had since I returned to my village over two years ago. "He is cleaning out my father's house."  
Gandalf nodded slowly. "Ah, yes, that is most unfortunate. I am sorry for your loss."  
I nodded. "What news of Aragorn?"  
"He and Gimli have returned to the woods."  
A single tear left my eye and I hissed in pain when it connected with the deep cut on my cheek. "Would you like more tea, Gandalf?"  
"No, thank you," he responded softly. "Lorian, I never imagined you to be the type of woman to allow a man to strike you, let alone tell you who to be or what to do."  
I turned my head away from his critical gaze. "He is my husband. I obey him faithfully."  
"If you obey him so faithfully, then what reason does he have to harm you?" the wizard questioned.  
Tears continued to venture down my face. "I cannot give him a son."  
"Ah," Gandalf replied. "And does he know that he killed his own child?"  
I shook my head. "Nay. He beat me when I would not lie with him and he threw me against the stove, causing me to lose the baby." I did not feel embarrassed to be speaking with the old man about my life with Lemal, as I believed he already knew. "But Gandalf, I don't want Lemal's child. I feel soiled already from having him touch me. I lie still, and I cannot disgrace Legolas' memory by imagining him in Lemal's place. I fear I would respond and Lemal would believe it is his doing."  
"I do understand, my child."  
I again looked at him. "Do you know what is the worst thing, Gandalf?" He shook his head. "My father finally realized how horrible Lemal is a week ago. Right after Lemal beat me he found me on the floor losing the baby. That is what killed him, Gandalf. His guilt ate away at him."  
"I'm sure your father believed he was doing the best for you at the time, Lorian." he said as he put his hand over mine.  
"Yes, I guess he did."  
Lemal came banging through the door and dumped a basket full of my father's possessions next to fireplace in a loud bang. "Who is this old man, wife?"  
I cleared my throat and tried to be brave. "This is Gandalf the White, Lemal."  
"Gandalf the White?" he said critically. "The same Gandalf of The Fellowship?"  
Gandalf inclined his head. "The very same." He stood. "And you are Lady Lorian's husband no doubt?"  
"Aye, and I must say, I do not enjoy having strange wizards in my house when I am not present, sir," Lemal growled.  
Gandalf did not flinch, but I stood anyway to deflect Lemal's harsh words my way. "Gandalf is my friend, Lemal."  
"Was he invited?"  
I looked up at him. "He is always invited." Gandalf's presence gave me boldness, and I was so thankful he was there.  
"No wife of mine will have male friends, woman! As a matter of fact, you will have no friends! You will stay in this kitchen and cook my meals. You will not eat until I am finished. You will respond when you lie with me! We have gone over this before, wife!" Lemal upturned the table and sent it crashing to the wall.  
I grimaced, knowing what was coming, but I did not feel the blow to my face as I was accustomed to. I opened my eyes to see Lemal's fist in Gandalf's hand, posed in mid-blow.  
"Trust me, kind sir," Gandalf whispered, emphasizing the word "kind" as he stared into Lemal's eyes. "There is no need for violence in this home anymore. For your need to strike a woman will be withdrawn as I take my leave."  
"What are you talking about?" Lemal asked, straining against the force of Gandalf's grip.  
The wizard spoke to me, but his eyes did not leave Lemal's face. "Lorian, I suggest you pack. Aragorn and Gimli are awaiting your arrival."  
  
We left the village on two horses and made our way South. "Gandalf," I called, causing him to look back at me. "Thank you for your help."  
He nodded. "It was Aragorn's idea really. He knew that you would be forced to marry Lemal when you returned, but Gimli insisted we wait until your father passed away to come get you. If we would have known it was so bad, we would have come sooner."  
I smiled. "I am quite happy that you came when you did. It is true the only reason I stayed and became docile was for my father. I did not know what to do when he passed away."  
"Well hopefully now you will not have to worry about that."  
We rode at full gallop for six days, only stopping the horses to drink from a stream and to sleep at night, not bothering to keep watch out for dangers. Every morning we got up before dawn and began another day on the journey, watching the sun come up, then go down in brilliant colors.  
On the sixth day we came to a forest of old trees, where Gandalf stopped and looked at me. "We will lead the horses in through the trees instead of trying to ride them. We do not wish to fall off, do we?" he chuckled.  
We dismounted and walked through the woods, our horses following us. "Gandalf?" I called, "How far are we from Aragorn and Gimli?"  
He seemed to think for a moment before he answered me. "Well, I believe Aragorn said that once entering the trees we set forward for half a day, then turn to the west and continue until we stumble upon a stream. Once we find the stream we continue to its source, and Gimli will be there waiting for us."  
I gave him a confused glace. "How will he know we are coming?"  
He smiled. "Aragorn will know."  
I accepted his cryptic answer and followed him obediently through the woods, watching as every once in a while he would stop, look around, then continue. We reached the stream and he stared at it, watching the water trickle over rocks and weeds.  
"Ah! It comes from this way. Come, Lorian. A place to rest is not far now." We followed the shoreline for another mile and approached a pile of boulders and rocks to the side of tiny pond. And on top of the tallest and fattest boulder stood Gimli, his axe slung over the shoulder, a half grin almost covered up by his big beard.  
"Gimli!" I cried, and ran forward to greet him. He jumped off of the boulder and received my hug, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet when Gandalf smiled at him knowingly.  
Patting Gimli's shoulder, Gandalf laughed. "Yes, Master Dwarf, we all missed Lady Lorian. There is no shame on greeting her accordingly."  
Again clearing his throat Gimli nodded. "Aye, but we shall not dally here long, as Aragorn promised to have a hearty meal and some malt beers waiting when we arrived." I laughed as we followed him, leading our horses, back into the woods to a clearing about three miles in. Three large cabins and a barn were built there, and standing on the porch of the main cabin was Aragorn, smiling. Running to him, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
"I have missed your company, Strider," I said.  
He nodded. "As I have missed yours. How do you fare? Here, have a seat while I tend to the roast." In the middle of the yard was a fire pit with a pig on a spit. Aragorn turned it over the fire and returned to me, sitting on the porch steps as Gimli and Gandalf tended to the horses in the barn.  
"How do I fare?" I asked rhetorically. "I fare better now that I am away from Lemal."  
He gazed at my cheek. "I see a faint wound upon your face."  
I nodded. "Aye. He was not as a husband should be. He was not loving or caring, as I know he is not capable of such emotions."  
"He laid his hand upon you?" he questioned, quietly getting angrier.  
"Many times, even resulting in my losing child. But Aragorn," I said, before he could respond, "I do not care that I lost his child. There are many reasons for that. I could not bear the thought of bringing a child into this world for Lemal to beat and humiliate like he did to me. I did not want to have his child, to have to look upon it and have to remember that the child was Lemal's and not Legolas'." I felt tears wanting to appear but I held them back. "Oh, gods, Aragorn I miss him so much. I never felt his touch; I never got to bear his child. He was ripped away from me in a painful manner. Every night in my dreams or nightmares I hear him screaming my name as the city of Gaman burned. I remember sitting in that tree, trying so hard not to cry as the Orcs and Uruk-Hai passed by, almost wanting them to find me. I wanted to die, Aragorn. Without Legolas, I have no life. The only reason I got out of that tree was my father. But he is dead now and I do not wish to return to Lemal." "Then stay here, with us." I studied his face to see if he was being serious, and when I determined that he was I asked, "Can you promise me that Lemal would never come here?" "If he does, he would not survive long enough to sit down and make himself comfortable." He grabbed my hand. "Lorian, you must stay. Gimli and I have created this place for you, so you could be safe and away from the outside world, the world that wants to harm you, or remind you of your lost love." "But you, Gimli, and Gandalf remind me of him, also, Aragorn. I look upon your faces and I see pity and mourning for your lost friend. I see your memories etched onto your faces as you try not to remember. I see Orcs, Uruk-Hai, and Saruman, all in your memories. I may not have encountered the Fellowship or what you saw, but I know them through your eyes. And through your eyes I see Legolas, and my heart breaks all over again. Sometimes I wish I were an Elf, so I could die of heartbreak. That way I would not have to remember him in pain as I do so everyday." Strider nodded. "Aye, I see Legolas, but not in my memories." I gave him a confused look. "I do not know what you mean."  
"I see Legolas coming out of the barn doors, but not in my memory. I see him with my eyes, not my mind." Aragorn motioned with a tilt of his head for me to look behind me. I turned my head and saw Legolas, standing in front of the barn, his tunic off, his white shirt dirty, his blue eyes smiling as his hair danced on his shoulders. "Do you not wish to hold him?" Aragorn asked, laughing with his eyes.  
I stood and in my haste knocked over the chair I had been sitting in. I ran down the steps and across the yard to the Elf, jumping in his arms and repeatedly kissing his lips. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I exclaimed, hugging him forcefully.  
"I don't plan to, Lorian. Stay here, with me."  
"I am going nowhere, kind Elf. My place is with you, keeping you in place and making sure you never leave my sight. Not even for five minutes."  
He put me down and hugged me tighter. "That would make our morning routines a little more public, don't you think so?"  
I laughed, but my laughter died when I looked over his shoulder to see my husband standing in the clearing, a murderous rage upon his face as he strung an arrow to his bow that I never knew he had. "Oh my God, Legolas! Lemal is here!"  
He swung around, pushing me behind him and shielding me from Lemal's view. "You are not welcome here!" Legolas shouted, very aware he was without his weapons and feeling helpless. I looked behind me, but did not see Aragorn on the porch steps, and I sighed in relief, knowing he was somewhere in the woods, and he probably had Gimli and Gandalf with him.  
"Lemal!" I called. "I am not leaving!"  
"You will do as I say, wife!"  
I glared at him. "I am no wife of yours. Just as you are no husband to me."  
"I am your husband in the eye of the King!" he shouted, not paying any mind to the woods around him.  
"Aye, but you are no more of a husband than that. Just words!" Legolas put his hand on mine to silence me.  
Without a warning Lemal was surrounding on three sides by my friends and guardians, an arrow to his face, held by Aragorn, an axe to his back in the hands of Gimli, and a wizard's staff was held to the back of his head by Gandalf. "You are wrong, good sir," Aragorn whispered harshly. "You were not married in the eye of the King, as I am he and I did not see you married. Therefore, the marriage never took place."  
Lemal's eyes darted around, but could not see the face of Aragorn. "Nay, that is not true, you cannot prove it."  
"Aye I can. Ever heard of The Fellowship?" Lemal nodded, and when he did, Aragorn stepped into his line of vision, not withdrawing the arrow from his face. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir to the Gondor throne."  
Lemal's eyes widened. "Nay," he whispered in disbelief.  
"Aye," Gimli replied gruffly. "Legolas, shall we dismember him here or by the river?"  
I cringed at the thought of flying arms and legs. "I do not wish to see that sight."  
Legolas nodded. "There will be no dismembering, Master Dwarf. Send him on his way. Now that he knows the heir to the throne resides here he shall not return."  
Gimli looked at him, not moving his axe. "But what if he rallies the town and they come here? We cannot defend Lorian against hundreds!"  
Gandalf raised his staff, signaling to the others to withdraw their weapons. "I do not believe anyone would believe him. Also, he will never be able to find this place again. He followed us, and I knew he would."  
I stepped out from behind Legolas. "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I wanted Lemal to know he was not as a husband should be, and that Legolas was the only one who could truly give you what you wanted," Gandalf sighed. "You need and want love, and Lemal refuses to give it to you."  
Lemal sneered. "She is a woman, all she is good for is having babies and cooking a meal."  
Gimli hit him in the head with the butt of his axe. "Watch how you talk to Lorian! She is nothing but grace and kindness! She deserves far better than you, and Legolas is the man for the job."  
I smiled at Gimli's words and wanted to hug him, but stayed where I was. "There will be no more arguments, there will be no more feeding you until you are full, there will be no more babies!"  
"There were no babies!" he raged.  
"Aye, there were, but you killed them all!" I screamed at him.  
"I did nothing of the sort!"  
"Aye you did. I claim annulment, as you cannot prove we ever laid together."  
"You won't need it," Aragorn piped up. "I say there was no marriage, and that you forced her to your will, you shall be exiled from these woods. If you come back, there will be bloodshed. Now leave."  
The three men stepped back from Lemal, and after a moment's hesitation, in which he glared at me, he turned and disappeared through the woods. Legolas turned to me with a pained expression on his face. "He hurt you? If I would have known I would have come for you sooner."  
I shook my head. "The right thing was done, by allowing me to stay with my father. I would not have left him there. But I am here with you now, and that is all that matters."  
Aragorn took a few steps forward. "But he hurt you, Lorian. He put his hand upon you in an unkindly way."  
"Aye, he did," I said. "But I am alive and with all of you, and that is what matters. Legolas, come speak with me. I want to know about Gaman."  
I led him over to the porch steps were Aragorn had been sitting before. Gimli and Aragorn left to make sure Lemal left the woods and Gandalf retreated into the cabin. "What happened, Legolas, why didn't you come to me?"  
He shook his head. "I tried, Lorian. But an Uruk-Hai shot me in the leg and I was crippled."  
"You screamed my name," I whispered, tears gathering up in my eyes making my vision blurry.  
Legolas turned his gaze from me and looked out over the yard. "I thought I was dying, and my last thought before I passed out was you. I must have yelled out your name. I'm sorry if I made you worry."  
"Made me worry?" I gave a weak chuckle. "I was terrified. I didn't want to get out of that tree Legolas. I thought about staying there and dying, but I couldn't. I wanted to go home to my father. I knew Lemal would force me to marry him when I got there, and that I would be punished by his hands, but I wanted to be with my father."  
"And you made the right decision."  
"Did I?" I asked him. "I had to live with your memory. I was constantly trying to force myself to forget you, but I couldn't let go of your memory. You promised me you would come back to me, yet it took you two years to do so. Everyday I looked to the South waiting for you to appear over the crest of the hill, but you never did. I felt as if you deserted me."  
Legolas turned his blue eyes back to mine. "I would never desert you. You are the reason I live. I need you as I need air."  
I decided to change the subject. "Did you know that I am able to speak Elvish?"  
He tilted his head in surprise. "You are?"  
"Aye"  
"Then," he paused. "That day in the cabin, when you met Aragorn, you were able to understand what we said?"  
I gave him a sly smile. "Aye, I could. So, Legolas, would it not be easier just to say what you have to say in English from now on, or switch to Dwarvish as I have no idea how to use that language?"  
He chuckled. "You are amazing, Lorian. How did you learn Elvish?"  
"My cousin."  
"Your cousin? I thought she died."  
I shook my head. "Nay, her sister. Gwen lives in Rohan, not here in Gondor. She had," I stumbled over the word, "relations with an Elf."  
Legolas' eyebrow rose. "Relations?" He asked. "What kind of 'relations'?"  
I cleared my throat, embarrassed by my cousin's actions. "One of the marrying kind, although they were not married."  
Smiling, he nodded. "They were not bound to one another."  
"Nay. She was bound to a man of her town, but did not love him as she loved this Elf. This Elf taught her his language so they could write to each other in secret, and she taught me the same."  
"And what was your reason, my lady?" he asked.  
Blushing, I answered, "Well, I wanted to speak with you in the Elvish tongue when we joined."  
He smiled. "That would be a beautiful experience." He stood and held out his hand to me. A slow smirk formed on my face as I allowed Legolas to help me stand and guide me to his cabin to the left of the barn. When we stepped inside he turned to me. "Lorian, I am prepared to give my life for you. Will you accept my love?"  
Tears formed in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jal l' ssinssrigg Usstan ehmtun Usstan belbau ulu dos." (All the love I possess I give to you.) 


End file.
